Cultural Differences
by JessicaHayden
Summary: Well there' a new girl on the block. She doesn't have clue how things work in her new neighbourhood. Will her new neighbour be able to help her even though she can't keep her eyes off her? Brittana AU. M for the future. REVIEW and ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Ok so sorry this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down you know? Sorry about the Spanish too :P I promise more updates will be posted on my other stories! Enjoy as always and tell me what you think._**

The sun was beating in the sky over the old Mexican estate. Moving vans left as their job finished up. A once empty house now turned into a boxed filled home. Men roamed the streets with nothing to do but hang on corners waiting for drama.

The blonde walked down her new street unaware she was being watched. She had chosen her new neighbourhood because she wanted something different, she just longed to get out of Lima and so she did. She moved to Mexico because it seemed exciting and new plus the sunshine was a major benefit too. She continued to walk, trying to get to know the area she was going to be living in now.

"Hey hot stuff." She noticed a group of men, boys really, hollering at her.

"Show Papi some love baby." They continued their ranting from across the street.

She looked over once and then again as the second man called out. They were crossing over the road now, she was starting to feel a bit panicky because she couldn't see anyone else out on the street. They strode over towards her with their low slung jeans and bandana's wrapped around their foreheads. Suddenly she found herself surrounded in unknown territory.

"You deaf girl, we called you." One of them snarled.

"No... I-" One of them made a move to touch her arm, his hand brushed over her skin before she dodged to evade his touch.

"What's wrong white girl?" The guy taunted. "No sugar today?"

At first it was faint, a low growl, then it became more prevalent and the whole group turned. There stood a women, a scowl etched onto her, admittedly beautiful features. Her tanned skin shining in the sun and her dark hair held back in a ponytail. The men seemed to silence themselves in her presence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She glared from one man to the other. "What have a told you idiotas about treating women right?"

"Sorry Ms Lopez." A couple said in unison.

"You fucking better be, now get out of my sight." The brunette sniped.

The group all scattered and left the two women standing facing each other. The brunette scanned her up and down and came to the conclusion that she probably wasn't a threat.

"So what's a girl like you doing around here?" She started.

"I moved here." The blonde said innocently.

"Why?"

"I love the sun, and back in Ohio we didn't have much of that."

"Why here though?" The brunette scoffed as he ran her fingers across her hair.

"Umm I don't know, it looked nice enough and I had a budget you know."

"What house you in?"

"12, it's just up the street." The blonde answered.

"Two bedroom, detached and two bathrooms too, so much for a budget."

"Oh you know my house?"

"I know everything around here." The brunette deadpanned.

The blonde was unsure who she was dealing with, was she like the mayor or something? It kind of freaked her out that she knew all details about her house so she probably was some real estate someone.

"So what's your name?" She asked happily.

"Santana." The dark haired girl replied as she held out her hand.

"I'm Brittany." Said the blonde girl as she stretched out both her arms and wrapped them around the slightly shorter Santana.

Santana did not know what to make of this. They had literally met two seconds ago and now they were hugging. She couldn't deny though, Brittany was smoking. Like properly hot, girls like her don't come around too often to this area and when they do they certainly don't move in. She looked over her shoulder as she pulled out of the embrace; she could see her crew of well, slime balls, leering over at her.

"Thanks for saving me from them." Brittany beamed as she placed a hand on Santana's arm. "I owe you."

"You don't, really. They won't bother you anymore."

"Well, umm... thanks anyway." Brittany smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I know you don't know me all that well but, you wanna come over and meet some of your neighbours?"

"Sure!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Alright, follow me."

Brittany did as she was told and walked beside Santana as they made their way to the other end of the street. They came across a rather large house and Santana walked straight in. She greeted everyone with her usual swagger that Brittany was in awe of. She had never had any confidence like that, sure when she danced but off the dance floor she fumbled her words and was quite ditzy.

They walked straight through into the kitchen where a crowd had formed around a table playing poker. They were rowdy, but in a good way and full of laughter.

"Want something to drink?" Santana said as she peered her head out of the fridge.

"Yea, water would be great."

Santana grabbed a beer and water; she handed off the latter to Brittany who thanked her. She wasn't sure what to make of her yet. Yea she was stunning and that was a total bonus, but she did just walk into a stranger's house with what seemed to be absolutely no qualms about it. She opened her beer and rested a hip on the nearest bit counter top.

"Javier, Carlos y Cesar vienen aquí." She called.

Three men stood up from the table and apologised for leaving the game. They sauntered over and nodded to Santana each bumping their fist against hers one after the other.

"You guys this is Brittany, she just moved here." They all acknowledged her. "Brittany this is Carlos, Javier and Cesar." She pointed out.

Brittany turned to each of the men and hugged them all. A couple of wolf whistles came from the poker table but Santana soon silenced that with a deadly glare.

Carlos pulled Santana off to the side as Brittany entertained the other two with a quirky conversation about her love of nature and especially ducks. He bent down to whisper to Santana.

"Ella es muy caliente, no?" He said with a smirk.

"Yea and she's mine." She replied as she turned to notice the blonde flailing her arms trying to get whatever point it was across.

Brittany looked over towards Santana as she finished up her conversation. Brittany may have been what some might describe as slow but she was in no way stupid. She knew when people were giving her the 'eye'. You know the one where they might as well shout it from the rooftop that they totally want you.

Thank god Brittany totally wanted her back.

**_Review... continue or no? I have a plan for this one... woo mystery :) hope you enjoyed it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merry Christmas :D Sorry for the shocking Spanish in the last chapter... i will try and keep away from it, i promise. ENJOY_**

Santana walked Brittany to the door as time had caught up with them. It was almost ten and Brittany had wanted to unpack some more before she went to bed that night.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Santana asked politely.

"That would be great; I'd probably get lost on my own."

"Ok I just need to grab something, I'll be right out."

Santana left Brittany waiting for her on the porch and went back inside the house to fetch her desired item. She picked up her Jericho 9mm from the dresser in her room and inspected it. She checked the magazine and when she was satisfied she slid it into the back of her jeans. She had always felt safer that way and at that time of night, in that neighbourhood, she wasn't going to take any chances. She made her way back downstairs and out to where Brittany was still standing.

"Ready?" She beamed.

"Yea, so number 12?"

"Ugh... I think so, I keep forgetting."

"Alright, this way." Santana pointed to left and they began walking.

It was silent at first but not awkward. They walked to the end of the street and turned. Brittany's face had changed because she really didn't recognise any of these streets, even from her memory of this morning.

"Your friends are really nice." The blonde said casually.

"Thank god." Santana breathed.

Just as the brunette was going to attempt to start a decent conversation she heard a distinct noise, one she knew all too well. A gun shot.

"What was that?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Fuck." Santana muttered.

Her hand already placed on the grip of her gun. She looked around frantically but couldn't see anything.

Another shot.

"That's so weird..." Brittany said.

"Yeah, look Brittany we better get you home."

Santana knew where they were, they had another stretch of road to go before they got to Brittany's house. She walked a little faster which encouraged Brittany to do the same.

The blonde then knew something was wrong. Santana's breath was ragged and her eyes darted around looked for something, what, she wasn't sure.

"Is everything ok?" The blonde tried tentatively. "Santana? Sa-"

"It's Lopez, that's fucking Lopez." They both heard the call from behind them.

Santana cursed every drop of luck she ever thought she had. She knew exactly who it was, their shrill voice ringing in her head from previous brawls. Brittany simply froze.

Santana turned and instinctively stood in front of the blonde, it was her first day here, and she was not getting shot. Her hand was still firmly placed on her Jericho.

"Oh Lopez, caught you at a bad time?" He chided.

"Not at all Chang, just leave would you. You're not supposed to be anywhere near my turf." She growled.

"Oh yea?" He shouted as his hand whipped a gun from his jacket pocket.

Santana knew she only had seconds to react. She pulled her gun from behind her and heard Brittany give a gasp of shock as she saw the piece. The bullet was out of her gun before she remembered pulling the trigger. It ripped through her rival's knee, Mike Chang, one of the nearby gang's lieutenants. The blood trickled everywhere staining his denim jeans indefinitely. He screamed in pain and Santana took her chance, she grabbed Brittany's hand and ran.

Brittany's body was shaken into motion and she simply followed Santana's lead. She watched as Santana then moved behind her to push her along the street, protectively shielding her and allowing her to keep an eye on her opponent. The brunettes gun was still held aloft pointed at the injured gang member.

They finally made it to the door of Brittany's house. The blonde fumbled with her keys but managed to get them in the door with assistance from Santana. They shuffled instead and the dark haired girl locked the door immediately. Brittany had slumped at the bottom of the stairs, shaking.

"Brittany, I just need to make a call."

Brittany didn't reply, but Santana hadn't expected one. She walked to the kitchen and dialled a number into her cell phone. The blonde mean while sat holding herself unsure of what had just happened. There were shots and the man had been shot in the leg and that's all she could recall, there was so much blood. She tried to decipher what Santana was saying on the phone. She said the name Carlos and something about 'gangs' but after that it was blurred.

When Santana had finished filling Carlos in on her run in with their local rivals she returned to Brittany. She knelt down beside her, not sure whether to talk or hold her or anything.

"Brittany? Are you ok?" She put a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

"What happened?" Brittany squeaked.

"Hmm, I don't really know I mean he's not supposed to hang around here. I guess you'll be moving out tomorrow, huh?" Santana tried to make light of Brittany's horrendous first experience of the neighbourhood.

"Will he come here?"

"No way, I'll make sure he doesn't. I promise."

"I think I need to lie down."

Brittany got to her feet slowly, swaying slightly. She started for the stairs but was held back by a hand on her arm.

"I'll drop by tomorrow, is that ok?"

Brittany just nodded and continued upstairs. Santana went and locked everything on the lower floor of the house and headed for the front door. She stood and waited a while on the porch and eventually her ride drove up. She slid into the low rider and leaned back feeling the shitness of the day tumbling down on her.

"Hey boss." The little Hispanic boy said from the driver seat.

"Miguel, get someone out here to keep watch on that house." She ordered pointing towards number twelve.

"Will do Ms Lopez." He said as he busied himself with driving and calling someone on his phone.

Brittany had crawled onto her unmade bed and laid herself down. Today's events were just too much for her to sleep however, so she lay there thinking of Santana.

Santana sat in the passenger seat staring out the window as the car pulled off the curb. She stared at the windows of the house wondering which held Brittany.

**_Review.. and about the whole beta situation, i dont know how it works :P help?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted- I love you all! Are we ready for Brittana? ENJOY_**

Brittany woke up the next morning shaking from her nightmare. The events from the previous night were not sitting well with her. Santana was so ready for that particular situation, it was like second nature. Then another thought came to her... 'How hot did Santana look with a gun?'

She dragged herself out of bed to make herself look respectable for her impending visitor. She went to the mirror which had been hung on the wall whilst she was moving. She looked at herself critically and ran a hand through her hair before tying it up in a ponytail. She changed and went downstairs to wait for Santana by lying on the couch.

Santana took a shower early the next morning, trying to scrub away the memory of Brittany's frightened little face. She looked so scared and lost; there was no way she was going to hang around here for much longer. Santana then started towards Brittany's house; gun hooked securely in the back of her jean short shorts. She fixed her white tank top and put her aviators on as she thought of what she could say to Brittany.

She got closer to the blondes house and was quite unsure of herself. She was never like this; she was Santana Lopez the HBIC. Everything seemed upside down to her. Santana then spotted the car she had sent last night to watch over Brittany's house. When she got closer she tapped on the roof and the window rolled down.

"Alright, outta here now." She ordered.

"Yes Ms Lopez." The occupants of the car replied.

They drove off slowly and cruised to the next block. Santana then made her way to the blonde's front door and rang the doorbell. She turned away from the door and looked down the street, her street.

Brittany opened the door lethargically but smiled when she saw the brunette before her. Then her face fell again as she saw the black grip of a gun peeping out from the back of her shorts.

"Do you always have that?"

She pulled off her sunglasses and spoke. "Hey- uh what?"

"That _gun._" She said in a hushed tone.

Santana chuckled at her naivety. "Yea... can we talk inside?"

Brittany opened the door wider and led Santana silently to the living room. She then sat down and curled into the far side of the couch. The brunette kept her distant wondering how Brittany was feeling.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday that must have scared the crap out of you." She whispered softly.

"I've never really seen a gun before, let alone people being shot."

"Well thank god I've got the best gun skills around here." Santana said cockily.

Brittany liked the fact that Santana's bravado was a mood lightener.

"I think I just want to forget it... So tell me about you?" Brittany brightened up.

"No way, you're the new girl, you first." Santana smirked.

Brittany grinned and moved to sit looking at the Latina with her legs crossed Indian style on the couch. She thought about what she could tell her and what she couldn't. She had protected her the day previous without a thought for herself. Santana was the only person she knew around here, and at the rate it was going, the only person she wanted to know.

"Well my name is Brittany Pierce and I come from Ohio. I'm twenty two and I love to dance. And umm... I... I live here." She motioned around the room.

"You live here, seriously?" Santana shot with sarcasm.

"Well yea, I think I told you that already, so what about you?"

She was the most adorable thing Santana Lopez had ever laid eyes on. She had never seen anything like this girl before. The blonde was just sitting there but she was stunning; completely stunning.

"Ok I'm Santana Lopez and I live here in Mexico City and have all of my life. I'm twenty two also and I love the beach. I speak English and Spanish fluently. And I...-"

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"No I need to, it's just... I'm in a gang. Well I'm not just in it really... I run it." The Latina stammered out.

Brittany took a moment to take in what she had just heard. It certainly did explain all the questions she had, but she couldn't act like she wasn't concerned for the girl. She was beautiful and caring; she didn't belong in a gang. The blonde was thoughtful for a few more moments before questioning the other girl about other aspects of herself.

"Boys or girls?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Both." Santana answered after a little while. "And you?" She asked hopefully.

"Girls."

Santana sucked in a breath of air and grinned to herself. Finally something in this neighbourhood was looking up.

"And what do you do for fun around here?" The blonde smiled.

"Well I go to the beach a lot and there are a couple of nice restaurants and clubs near here." She returned the smile.

"I love clubs! But I just have one more question."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Will that guy come back here, you know from last night?" She asked grimly.

"I can't be sure; I mean he might..." She mused over-dramatically. "But if you let me take you to dinner tonight then no." She smirked deviously.

"Do you always use that line on girls?"

"Only the ones that I'm really interested in." The brunette winked.

"Well I feel honoured, pick me up at eight?"

"Sounds good, listen, I gotta go but I'll see you later Brittany."

"Yea, see you later San." She grinned.

Brittany walked Santana to the door, the same grin still plastered to her face. Santana turned one last time a flashed the blonde a sly smile before heading off down the street.

Santana walked down the street with a visible bounce in her step. Everything was just falling into its perfect little place. She now had the chance to get to know Brittany even better over dinner. 'Where to bring her?' She thought to herself. She needed help and she knew the exact person who could help her. Her second in command and famed lothario; Noah Puckerman.

Brittany closed the door after Santana faded out of sight. What had she just agreed to? Two days after moving to Mexico and she's already going on date with a gang leader. Santana seemed different somehow, she seemed like she cared a whole lot more than anyone she'd ever met. She trusted her gut feeling it was usually somewhat right. 'Now what to wear?' She thought to herself.

Santana basically skipped home like a little girl. She got back to her house and wondered where Puck had gotten himself off to.

"Anybody home?"

"Si Ms Lopez, what's the problem?" Miguel called.

"Donde es Puck?"

"He's out at the moment, checking out new turf." He said politely as he came into view.

"Get him on the phone."

"Ok." He instantly began to type a number into his own phone. "Here you go."

"Gracias." Santana said as she took the phone.

Thank god Puck had recent experience with women because if Santana was honest it had been a while. All the girls here were into guys and those who weren't were into Santana for the wrong reasons and she was sick of it. Brittany was like a breath of fresh Ohio air, who obviously didn't check out the neighbourhood before she moved.

Brittany was completely ready and sat at the end of the stairs running through what she could say.

"Hey Santana, Hey Lopez... no... Hello baby, oh god." She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and sighed.

Once Santana approved of her own appearance she headed out to her car and got in. She gripped the steering wheel tightly with excitement and nervousness, tonight was going to be a good night.

**_As usual tell me what you think? Good, Bad, Indifferent?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh... My... God you do not know how sorry I am...**_

_**I feel bad... But anywho I have been so sidetracked recently I didn't even know how to get back on the track! It was as if everything just decided to throw it's self at me :(**_

_**Please enjoy and I promise more quick updates!**_

Santana pulled up on the curb outside Brittany's house, trying to peel her fingers out of their vice grip on the steering wheel. She got out and straightened herself and with a final deep breath she knocked on the door politely and waited.

Brittany had stayed waiting on the bottom of the stairs. It did make her seem pretty odd but no one was watching and she was nervous so she was above caring. She heard knuckles make contact with the wooden part of her front door. She stood up and patted her dress down and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her hand instinctively reached for the door handle, the door opened to reveal the girl of her dreams.

Santana stood in front of Brittany trying to exude as much confidence as she possibly could. She took in the beauty before and had to make conscious effort to keep her jaw from not dropping. Brittany was wearing a cute little blue number which showed off her incredible legs and perfectly sculpted body. The silence edged on.

Brittany was speechless. There were literally no words in her mind at that moment in time. It was like the dictionary part of her brain was set on fire by Santana's, for lack of a better word, hotness. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a simply white shirt, which was belted at the waist to show off her figure. She also had heels on to add to the length of her beautiful legs.

"Hi." Brittany said with a small attempted wave.

"Hi yourself, you look beautiful."

Brittany blushed and became flustered as Santana simply smirked to herself. The Latina was pretty sure she already had this in the bag, but it didn't hurt to still make an effort, she thought as she held the car door for Brittany.

They drove with the radio on to combat, in Santana's view, against the inevitable silence but low and behold they both couldn't stop talking. Santana had never felt comfortable in the company of strangers, in Brittany's case she used the term lightly. She always felt like she had to keep her front up because in her neighbourhood anyone could be out to get her.

Brittany made sure to keep everything flowing smoothly, but she found that Santana was easier to talk to then she had first anticipated. They pulled up to one of Santana's favourite restaurants and she raced around to the passenger door to open it for Brittany, who could feel her cheeks reddening at the gesture.

Santana had arranged the best seats in the house; they were out on the terrace overlooking a beautiful sun setting over the sea.

"This is pretty impressive for a first date." Brittany commented sweetly.

"I try, I try." The other women waved off.

They both sat simply taking in everything going on around them, and still managed to be completely enthralled with each other. Santana could not have been more excited about the prospect of getting to know the girl in front of her; she took in every inch of her company. Brittany really was stunning and those eyes were plain piercing.

Brittany still felt jittery. Her hands were glued to the table in an effort to get them to stop shaking as she feigned tranquillity. She had never quite had anything like this before, someone as interesting as Santana. Previously it had only been collage boys and only one girl, her first experiment. That 'experiment' showed her that guys really weren't worth her time and so she promptly announced to anyone who would listen that she was gay.

Both women ordered and got into a steady rhythm of relaxing conversation. They had back and forth questioning until they're food arrived. The meal on a whole went down a treat and there were smiles all around from the start of the night to the end.

Santana paid the bill after insisting that Brittany was being crazy to think that she'd be paying.

"There's a beach not far from here, do you wanna go for a walk?" Santana suggested.

"That'd be nice." The blonde smiled looping her arm in Santana's.

They strolled down the pavement together until they reached the quiet little stretch of sand. Santana took a few quicker steps and turned in front of Brittany to face her.

"Come sit with me."

"But I'm in a dress, I do not want sand in my... you know." Brittany tried to explain.

"I get it, just gimme one second."

Santana unbuckled her belt and threw it on the sand. She then took off her shirt and without hesitation placed on the ground for Brittany to sit on. She stood in her tank top waiting for her to sit down.

"I can't sit on your shirt Santana."

"Please, I want you to." The brunette pleaded.

Brittany stood still for a beat and then made her way over. She took off her shoes and allowed the sand to dance against her feet. She sat on the shirt and let the sea breeze brush through her hair. Santana went to sit on the sand before Brittany stopped her.

"Sit here." She patted the space in front of her.

The Latina smiled to herself and nestled between the tall dancers toned legs. She felt arms wrap around her waist before one moved to her shoulder. Brittany had spotted an imperfection in Santana's otherwise flawless skin. She ran her thumb over the circular mark and felt the body in front of her shift.

"What is it?" Brittany asked fearfully.

"A story for the second date." The brunette answered coolly.

Brittany decided to leave the obviously touchy topic and just enjoy the feeling of her arms being around the most amazing and fierce lady she'd ever met. She held on a little bit tighter and placed her head on the smaller girls shoulder.

Santana loved the sensation of strong arms around her. It was as if the usual roles had been reversed. Normally it was her; she was one cuddling whatever girl had caught her eye at the time. As for the boys, they were few and far between, because what guy wants a gang leader girlfriend? None.

"It's coming up to eleven, I should probably get you home."

"Do we have to?" Brittany whined in a child's tone.

Santana chuckled and nodded. She stood up and helped the blonde into standing. She then grabbed her shirt and dusted it off before taking Brittany's hand in her own and walking her back towards the restaurants parking lot and the car.

Brittany looked out the window for most of the journey home. She was thinking. She was thinking of how lucky she was that Santana had just appeared in her life. She was attentive, brave and drop dead gorgeous. What secret lottery had she won?

Santana had looked from the road to Brittany a couple of times. Her stare was distant and her face was kind of scrunched deep in thought. It worried Santana a little bit.

"What's wrong?" She ventured.

"Oh... uh nothing." Brittany was dragged back from her thoughts. "Just tired I think, it's been a crazy couple of days."

"Everything will settle down." She reached her hand out to find Brittany's and squeezed it reassuringly. "I promise."

"Thanks." A smile graced her lips.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip as Santana decided to let Brittany continue to think about whatever was on her mind.

"Here we are." Santana announced as the car pulled to a stop outside Brittany's house.

They both got out of the car, after Brittany insisted that she could open her own door. The blonde then laced her fingers in Santana's as she walked her to the door. Brittany unlocked the door and turned to face Santana.

"So..." Santana started.

"No coffee on the first date I'm afraid." The dancer smirked.

"Ouch, but ok."

"But I'll totally let you kiss me."

"I guess that will have to do." Santana said with mock disappointment.

They waited for a moment before Santana leaned closer followed by Brittany slight movement. They were only centimetres apart and Brittany could feel hot breath edging nearer. The anticipation was killing her. Then their lips met. Not in a fiery passionate way as she had expected, but in a cute and gentle manner which made her heart melt.

Santana had closed her eyes and hoped for the best in truth. She doesn't do romantic; she does wild and life threatening. But after thinking about it, if this was 'romantic' then she could get used to it. She cupped Brittany cheek softly and caressed it as their lips kept the sweet contact.

They broke away and continued smiling at each other.

"So, I'll see you soon right? I wanna hear that second date story."

The brunette thought she'd forgotten but no, she was definitely sharper then first perceived. "Yea, I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect." With one last smile and leaving a peck on Santana's cheek, Brittany hurried herself inside.

Santana stood for a minute before making her way back to the car. She was pretty sure after that kiss that she'd forgotten how to drive so instead she sat and rested her head against the wheel. What story could she possibly make up for a gunshot wound to the shoulder?

Brittany jumped around her house for at least twenty minutes in her own little world. She then skipped up to her room to take off her makeup and ready herself for bed. She looked out the window and watched as Santana peeled away into the distance.

Santana had finally refreshed her brain and drove homeward. She entered her house and was welcomed with the usually rowdiness.

"I want details right now." Puck demanded jovially.

"Yea, cause that's gonna happen. I'm hitting the hay; I'll see you in the morning."

"Whatever, you're gonna tell me tomorrow." He called after her up the stairs.

Santana sighed knowing that she probably would end up telling him everything, she always did. She changed and snuggled into her bed. What to do for a second date with _her._..

**_So what are we doing for the second date? You know something crazy's gonna happen! REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know... where have the updates been right? I have a right mind to kick myselff :( anywayss enjoy**_

The morning brought beautiful sunshine and anarchy.

Three of the hoods that she ran were raided by police who arrested nine people for suspected gang activity. All nine were her guys. She cursed to herself while going over the news with Puck and Carlos. This is just what she needed, more drama to add to the sack full's she had already.

The plan of action was for Puck to deal with it in exchange for details of her date with 'mysterious blondie'. She gave in easily to the temptation of having a free day. Santana told Puck all including the kiss. She remembered it and smiled, earning her a punch in the arm from the mohawked gang lieutenant.

"I say take her to Motion." That was his not so bad idea for a second date. "You've had your little sappy dinner, it's Saturday for fuck sake."

"Every girl should be partying on a Saturday." She mused.

"Exactly. Now go over there and let her know what's happening tonight so I figure all this crap out."

"Don't forget your place Puckerman." Santana say sternly as I went for the door.

"I won't boss." He replied running with his tail between his legs.

* * *

Santana strolled over towards Brittany's house and watched as the rest of the neighbourhood woke up on that Saturday morning. She knocked on the door and waited for her 'mysterious blondie'.

Brittany gussied herself up before answering the door because at this stage the only person visiting her was Santana. She opened the door and leaned against the door frame. The both smiled at each other for a beat before greetings were exchanged.

"Hey." Santana said with a half smile still plastered on her face.

"Morning." The blonde replied.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going out with my hundreds of friends that I've met here." Brittany replied sarcastically.

"Damn you're so popular, and here I was trying to ask you out again." Santana feigned sadness and Brittany ushered her inside.

Santana sat on the couch and turned on the television while Brittany continued to search through boxes she had yet to unpack. She had never been in any way organised and now, living on her own, it had come to the fore. She held up one of her picture frames in front of her and had forgotten what picture it had contained. She stood in the picture kissing a girl on the cheek.

"Who's that?" Santana asked after she moved to see what Brittany was staring at so intently.

"My best friend in the whole world. I miss her."

"Were you two... yanno?" Santana asked averting Brittany's gaze.

"What no! She's totally straight, and that would be just plain weird."

Santana let out an audible sigh of relief and Brittany just giggled.

"So you said you were gonna ask me out again?" The blonde said as she placed the frame on the coffee table and smiled fondly at it.

"Uh yeah, well there's this club we usually hit up on Saturdays and I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me and some of the guys?" She said stepping closer to Brittany.

"I love clubs! This is going to be so good. I better find something to wear." She said as she thought of her possible options.

"Whatever you wear you'll look perfect." She whispered sweetly.

She thought Brittany hadn't heard her but a slow grin graced the dancer's face. "Well you'll be beating the boys off with a stick I mean." The Latina said quickly to regain her composure. There was no way she was going to sappyville, ever.

"Well I'll just have to tell every single one of them that I'm taken." She retorted with a smug smile.

"Oh really? What's she like?"

"She's pretty cool." Brittany then took a slow step to bridge the small distance and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "She's so hot, you'd probably be jealous of her seen as she gets to date all of this." She breathed huskily while keeping her smirk.

Brittany leaned in and place a quick kiss on Santana and was about to continue when Santana's phone rang.

"Shit sorry... I'll be two seconds." The Latina answered her phone only to find a frantic Puck on the other end blabbering on about how he fucked up trying to bail their guys out of jail. Santana knew that she'd have to go and show a bit of cleavage and do a bit of sweet talking and they'd probably be in business.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I gotta run but I'll come by here at eight and we can go back to my house to get our drink on if that's good?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting." She winked.

Santana pecked her on the cheek and ran to fix yet another one of Puck's mistakes.

* * *

"You know cops don't really take kindly to insults you jackass."

They had got home and Santana was still pissed that Puck had thought that shouting at the cops would help anyone. Sometimes he worked moments of magic but other moments like these, he was just plain dumb. Santana then thought of her night tonight with Brittany. She had to wear something totally hot.

Brittany had put on her iPod to full blast and was dancing all around the house with excitement about her date tonight. She had torn through all the boxes labelled 'Clothes' and wished she'd been more detailed. Finally she found all her dresses rolled in one ball. She then had to root out an iron and get to work.

Puck had wondered why he stayed in this gang. Every time Santana had a date, or an anything he was dragged and told to stand outside her bedroom door while she tried on absolutely everything in her closest. They had got down to the best three and Puck left her to decide because he knew if he got it wrong she would actually kick his ass into next week. She then grabbed her straightening to try and tackle her hair.

After looking through everything Brittany had settled on the short red one shoulder dress which she had always loved. She then emptied her box full of makeup and moisturisers not finding what she was looking for. 'Fuck you fake tan, where are you hiding' she thought silently through herself as she ran a hand through another one of the boxes. 'Guess I'm going pale tonight' she thought disappointedly.

Santana had decided. It was definitely the black backless body con. She hadn't worn it in a while and she reckoned it was perfect for the occasion. The time for pick up was nearing and she had just sent one of the guys out get the drinks.

Brittany was not a happy bunny. She was white as snow and her curling wand had snapped at some point during the move. She looked over herself in the mirror and frowned, why didn't things go right for her? Maybe Santana wouldn't notice. Who was she kidding of course she'd notice. She'd be there if about fifteen minutes, there was nothing more she could do.

Santana was skipping as best she could in her heels. Brittany was pretty tall and hopefully in these killers she'd maybe match her. She knocked on the door a couple of times and waited patiently. When the door opened, her brain just shut off due to sensory overload. The Latina had lost her fierce swag and just stood in awe of what was in front of her.

It was almost verging on the point of an awkward silence when Santana finally chose to speak.

"You are beautiful." She stated, still a bit unsure as to where she was.

A blush overtook Brittany's cheeks and she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"I'm seriously considering that you're actually perfect." Santana said after another pause.

The blonde just simply chuckled and closed the door behind her as she made her way out. "Hi to you too Santana."

"Uh oh yeah, Hey." She said slowly as she brushed her lips gently against Brittany's.

They laced their fingers together and began their walk back to Santana's.

* * *

By the time they had hit the club they were most definitely drunk. Brittany had taken it easy because she actually wanted to remember this unlike Santana who had gone full force at every shot she could find. She could hold her drink though she was still flying on the high that she was here at Motion with Brittany and she was totally gonna get her dance on.

Brittany had grabbed Santana's hand as soon as they entered the club for fear of getting lost in the crowd. She dragged the brunette to the dance floor and turned to face Santana.

Santana started slow on the dancing scale, not touchy feely, just regular club dancing. That's when some tool came up and tried to ask Brittany to dance. Santana scowled as she saw him making a b line for her. Brittany however saw the look on Santana's face and turned to see what had changed her mood.

Santana was about to step in and royally kick his face off for even looking at her but Brittany got there first.

"I can't I'm totally taken." It was adorable how nice she could be about rejecting someone, Santana thought.

The blonde had begun to get into her own little dancing bubble and then grabbed hold of Santana's waist to get the party started. It started off slow and to the beat. Santana grinded into Brittany's front as the blonde took the lead. Santana had her hands around Brittany's neck and Brittany let her hands roam all over the brunette's perfect body.

They stayed like that for most of the night with minor interruptions to get drinks. It was nearing the end of the night and it was one of those moments where both girls' eyes had locked and lips were parted, panting almost, taking in the paradise they found themselves in. Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck letting her fingers run through the golden locks as their lips met in a show stopping kiss.

This was kiss Brittany had expected from someone like Santana; it had all the fire and passion in the world. Her lips were so soft and yet they ravaged hers nearly leaving bruises. The Latina was living in this world of ecstasy when she was rudely tapped on the shoulder. She swore that whoever this was was going to die. She turned to see Puck panic stricken again.

Puck knew he had about five seconds until Santana self destructed.

"Fabray's back."

"What do you mean? Wait... Quinn Fabray?"

He nodded anxiously waited on a punch to the face.

"Shit... we gotta go." Santana said urgently taking hold of Brittany's hand.

**_Oh hell to the no its Fabray.. I came up with a really cool backstory for this so stay tuned and REVIEW :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So this is a longish update to what i usually do :) there's a lot happening in this one so keep up :D ENJOY_**

Quinn Fabray.

That was one name Santana had hoped she'd never hear again. After they had dropped Brittany home she returned with Puck to her own house where her night was tainted by vicious nightmares of memories catching up with her.

Brittany wasn't completely sure what Puck had said to Santana but the next thing she knew she was being pulled outside Motion and driven home with barely a word being shared between Santana and Puck. Of course the Latina had apologised profusely about having to cut their night short but that it was necessary and she would explain when she got all her facts straight.

The rain came down in sheets the morning after the club and Santana had decided to stay at her place and just figure out what she was going to do about the potentially dangerous information of Fabray's return.

"How do even know she's come back?" The brunette asked Puck, slightly agitated.

"A couple of the guys spotted her at the store down the street when they were on a job and they texted me."

Santana waved her hand dismissively and decided to check on Brittany and see how she was getting on, despite the weather. She grabbed her leather jacket and an umbrella before heading down the street towards Brittany's.

Santana stood under the porch without knocking on the door. She looked out absentmindedly into the rain which continued to pour. She thought of Quinn's motives. She had no reason for revenge, no right to revenge either. She was probably just here for kicks, there were not many other options to choose from.

Brittany had watched from the window. She had simply waited for Santana to knock but the Latina seemed lost in her own mind so she opened the door gently and approached Santana. She put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, surprising her a bit.

"Ay dios mio! Brittany way to warn me."

"Sorry, you were just standing out here; I didn't want you to catch a cold." The blonde replied meekly.

"I'm sorry; I was in my own little world. Can I come in?"

"Of course, you want coffee or I can make tea; green tea is my favourite." Brittany asked as she led the way back inside her house.

"Green tea would be great thanks." Santana smiled and made her way to the living room.

Brittany went straight for the kitchen and started on the drinks while Santana tried to relax on the couch. For some reason the knowledge of Quinn Fabray being around had just put her on a constant edge. The dancer returned with their tea and she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm sorry again about yesterday, I really didn't want to leave."

"It's not your fault, and I still had a good night anyway." Brittany smirked.

Santana returned the smirked and sipped at her tea, which wasn't particular great but if Brittany liked it she could probably get used to it.

"So what you been up to?"

"Stuck in the house cause of the weather, but I did have a visitor early." The blonde said cheerily.

"I promise I'll tell Puck to stay away from here..." Santana said thinking of new ways she could hurt Puck.

"No no it was a girl." Brittany chuckled. "Umm... kind of embarrassed to say that I forgot her name... her surname was something like... Febreeze! That's what it was."

"I'm pretty sure that's air freshener." Santana sniggered, but that soon stopped. "... Wait it wasn't Fabray was it? Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh my god yeah, how did you know? Your totally stalking me now aren't you?" The blonde said with a wink.

"No, but her names pretty unusual and I know her anyway." Santana said icily.

Brittany could sense how the mood had changed, Santana's face had dropped and her gaze was distant; obviously thinking of another time or place.

"Do you two have a history? Like is she your ex-girlfriend or something?"

"No way! She's part of a different gang. We have a past and because you live here now I feel bad that you don't know the whole story. I could tell you if you want?"

"Only if you're sure?"

Santana nodded and began.

**Eight Years Ago:**

_It had been raining for a good week and a half; the sun hadn't come out at all. On Saturday however the sun decided to come out and Santana wanted to make the most of it just in case._

_Her mother had told her to bring her sister to the park and fourteen year old Santana was not impressed with that idea but did not dare argue with her mother. Her sister Eva came bounding down the stairs beaming about going to the park with her big sister. Santana smiled back her, she really did love her sister more than anything._

_There was a playground at the park and Eva and Santana would always fight to get the better swing. Of course Eva would get it but her older sister would usually put up a good struggle. Santana would let her win because at eight years old Eva deserved as much childhood as possible. They crossed the street hand in hand and were about a block from the park when she saw it; a black car driving way too slow for her liking._

_She shrugged it off and kept up with her over excited sister. The car passed again and Santana felt very self conscious at that point. She didn't want to scare her sister, nor did she want to do nothing. _

"_Más rápido Eva!" Santana tried to say playfully in an attempt to get her sister to walk faster._

_Her sister gave her a confused look and Santana just smiled. That's when she saw it. The car had returned for the third time, only this time it slowed to a stop. Santana knew she should have known better as the window opened. She tried to simply ignore the vehicle beside them but when your father runs one of the biggest gangs in Mexico, ignoring things should be out of the question. 'Everyone's an enemy' as he would say._

_The bullets fired mercilessly at the two girls. Santana could feel a searing pain in her shoulder but the only thing she could think of was her sister. She bent down to Eva who was sprawled on the pavement. Crimson blood drenched her clothing as she looked into the brown eyes that resembled her own. Hers, however, were glossed over. Eva's body was limp and Santana's world lay broken around her._

_She took her eyes off her sister for an instant to look at the car. She saw the window close but not before she met the eyes of her sister's killer. _

_Quinn Fabray._

"Santana, I'm so sorry. I would have never let her in."

Santana felt a couple of tears trickle down her face recalling all the events.

"Come here." Brittany said with open arms.

"What?" The Latina asked unsurely.

"Come here?"

Both girls put down their mugs on the coffee table and Santana allowed herself to be enveloped by Brittany inviting arms. They cuddled up on the couch and Brittany continued.

"So that was what the scar is from?"

Santana nodded lying with her back to Brittany with her arms around her. She felt Brittany's grip tighten and it was welcome. She felt safe here.

"What'd Quinn say?"

"She seemed nice enough so we just talked about general stuff; it was only like a five minute chat."

"Did she mention me?"

"Nope."

"Did you mention me?"

"Umm... no?... maybe... yeah I did." Brittany said with a guilty look on her face even though it went unseen. "Was I not meant too? I only said that you were really nice and helpful."

"That's all you said about me?" The tanned girl said playfully trying to make Brittany feel more at ease.

It wasn't really Brittany's fault. She didn't have the full story so who could blame her. Fabray probably played the 'hi, I'm your neighbour from down the street and I just want to get to know you' card; even though she doesn't live anywhere near here.

"It's okay Britt, in future I'll keep you in the loop." She said softly as she took one of the blonde's hands in her own.

The doorbell rang and Santana stood up immediately. "I'll get it."

She breathed a sigh of relief as it was only Carlos who stood at the door. She then walked back in and retook her place lying in Brittany's arms.

"What's wrong Carlos?"

"Uh...Should we talk outside boss?"

Santana shook her head. "No, go ahead."

"Okay... Fabray was found snooping around outside your house. She wants to talk to you. She said she'd wait as long as it took to talk to you."

"Well ain't that just great. I'll be home in a few."

With the nod of his head Carlos left. Santana sat up and turned to Brittany. "I guess I'm gonna have to go, I'm sorry."

"I hope this goes okay for you. You can come over later if you like?"

"That sounds great, I'll tell you all about." With a peck on the lips and a goodbye Santana was gone.

* * *

She spotted the blonde hair a mile off sitting on her couch in the living room. Her face had not changed much from what Santana could recall. She was simply the older version of her fourteen year old self, nothing like her mother however; alcohol had affected her looks greatly.

"We've already searched her, what do we do now?" Carlos said walking from the room, out of earshot.

"Bring her to the study in five minutes."

Santana made her way upstairs. She took a seat behind her desk and waited for footsteps. Soon she would have to deal with the nightmare that was Quinn Fabray. There was a light knock on the door and she called for them to enter. Quinn was bundled in the door and left standing awkwardly in front of Santana.

"Sit." The Latina ordered harshly. "It's been a while Fabray. What made you come slithering around here, when you know we could kill you point blank?"

"I thought we'd got over the old Lopez Fabray thing, please call me Quinn." She said as if they were old friends.

"As I said Fabray, why are you here?" Santana replied coldly.

"Please don't call me that" she begged. "It's half the reason I'm here. I needed to get away Santana you don't understand."

"Yeah I really don't, I don't even know why I'm being so kind as to listen to the shit you're spreading. Little Miss Fabray hanging around my part of Mexico does not sit well with me, hell I don't think it ever will."

"Do you know how tough jail is for a girl like me?"

"Do I care?"

"We're not so different Santana-"

"Do not start that with me Fabray-"

"Let me finish. Neither you or I ever wanted this." She waved her hand around in a general motion. "Who grows up saying that they want to be in a gang, yanno? We both got stuck with this, we could help each other."

"Maybe we didn't grow up wanting this Fabray but that's where the similarities stop. I most definitely do not need or want your help. To be honest, you should know better. What made you think you could waltz in here and I'd just pretend that what you went to jail for was nothing? Do you think I've forgiven you because your jail sentence is up? Do you think that makes everything ok? It doesn't bring her back."

"I thought you would have understood that I was here for more than just your forgiveness, I have a confession to make."

"Unless you're deaf now, I'm not even giving you my forgiveness, what makes you think I'd give you more than that?"

"Santana we're two very powerful people and we're pretty too, I mean we could work something out." Quinn said with a glint in her that Santana had no time for.

"I cannot believe you would actually come here in the hopes of what? Hopping into bed with me? That family of yours really screwed you up big time."

"I love you Santana. I told them and they threw me out. Are you happy?"

Santana was slightly taken aback at Quinn's confession there was no way this was even happening right now. Quinn looked like a broken mess but there was no way on this earth that she would ever help the likes of Quinn Fabray.

"You don't love me Fabray. Whatever scheme this is you're failing miserably. Just go back to your shitty little crew and beg forgiveness, I have no fucking idea why you came here instead."

"I just told you why came here. The line between love and hate is at the best of times blurred and I was confused. I never really hated you, I just thought I did"

"My lines are completely solid and you're still confused."

"Maybe so, but I thought you would have some sort of decency to help me Santana."

"Decency? Is that what you had when you murdered my sister? Or have you forgotten about that? I mean since when did eight years in prison suffices for killing someone, my sister more importantly. Got daddy to step in yet again Fabray, how much did he bribe that judge with?"

"You think I spent those eight years doing nothing. I was thinking Santana, about how much I regret it, about how I'd change if I could, about us. The look in your eye that day, the sadness you felt for her, I wished it was me. I wished you could show that much emotion for me one day."

"There is no 'us' Fabray, there's never going to be an 'us', I don't know what put that in your mind."

The brunette began to get more and more frustrated with this change in Quinn. She was used to the time when the blonde had been almost in the same league as her. Some would say they grew up together. Together? No. Against one another? Yes.

"Sorry, I forgot about that fling your having at the moment with the new girl." Quinn mentioned almost smugly.

Santana did not need Quinn dragging Brittany into this. She could go the denial route but Quinn had already obviously done her homework. Brittany had told the other blonde that they knew each other anyway.

"Fling or no fling, nothing would ever happen between us. Why don't you understand that?" The Latina's brow creased with irritation.

"I don't want to Santana."

"I don't care what you want. Just go Fabray, right now and don't even look back you leave."

Quinn's eyes were downcast; she wasn't sure what more she could say to get Santana to love her.

"Puck!" Santana shouted from her desk.

Minutes later Puck entered looking a little flustered. "Yeah boss?"

"Get Miss Fabray here in a car with one of the drivers and take her outside our turf. What direction? I don't care. What street? I don't care. Just get her outta my sight." Santana finished with a growl.

Puck took Quinn out and with one last glance Quinn vowed she'd be back.

* * *

"I'm going to Brittany's." Was all Santana said to Puck before she left for the night.

She walked in a daze and she wasn't really sure whether she was awake. It was an odd sensation. Her conversation with Quinn had sparked off nothing but bad memories.

Brittany answered the door almost instantly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Brittany could see the sad look in her eye and there was no way she was refusing the brunette.

Santana had said she could sleep on the couch but Brittany had made up the lame excuse that her bed was really cold so maybe two people could warm it up. Santana just couldn't argue with that.

They took separate sides on Brittany's bed after Santana had borrowed some of her clothes.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Santana replied quietly.

"Sure"

After quite a few moments of silence Santana started to get flashbacks, she hadn't got them in years but her meeting with Quinn had obviously messed with her head.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" She whispered as tears began to fall again.

"Come here." Brittany said with a knowing smile

Santana felt protected in Brittany's arms, she felt like she had nothing to worry about. The strong pale arms around her made her feel comfortable enough to cry.

"So a gang leader, huh?" Brittany mocked.

"Bitch please." Santana replied as they laughed together.

She left her worries for another day.

**_WOOHOO :) so what did you think? lemme know... and how about that Glee Finale ? What did you guys think? So next update will be fluffy i think and perhaps one of Brittany's friends will come to town :D_**


End file.
